


On your knees

by orphan_account



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Divergence, Pidge Angst, hunk is a good friend smh, pidge centric, pidge gets hurt oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Running low on air, Pidge and Hunk get captured in a canon divergence fic from The Grudge.Bad things happen bingo prompt: forced to kneel/bow
Relationships: Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710424
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	On your knees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rueitae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueitae/gifts).



She was tired. 

Pidge leaned against the rock formation, slumping to the ground with Hunk at her side. Her lungs burned, screaming for the oxygen she just didn’t have. It hurt, and all she could do was run.

“We won’t outrun them at this rate,” She panted out, weakly coughing as she struggled to draw in another breath. 

“Pidge-” Hunk drew in a shaky breath. “Dude, one of those guys has a _vendetta_ against you, we _have_ to outrun them,” 

Her eyes traced backwards to where the bounty hunters were gaining on them. Her fingers wrapped around a rock jutting out from the wall behind them, ignoring the waves of vertigo crashing over her.

“We need to get going, then,” she groaned, grasping Hunk’s hand and weakly pulling. He stood, and the two continued their exhausted run towards the lions.

They were so close, yet so far. If only Pidge could get her hands on some technology, she’d be able to create some diversion to aid the paladins.

But no, she couldn’t even have a simple electronic map. She coughed again, dropping Hunk’s hand to catch her weight on the rocks. 

“Pidge!” Hunk hissed, helping her up. She leaned against him, her limbs growing weaker as they attempted to clutch his biceps tightly. 

She knew it was happening, she just didn’t want to accept the fact she was suffocating and on the edge of blacking out into darkness. Suddenly, Hunk tumbled to the ground as a whip wrapped around his ankle and _pulled_. 

He grunted, taking a few seconds to pull back in the air he had lost.

But it was too late.

Pidge was held tightly around the throat by a reptilian bounty hunter, a crackling whip in the other hand.

The yellow paladin was pulled upwards by another alien- one with a similar appearance to Ezor, only older and more masculine. 

She didn’t want to admit it, but Pidge was scared. The first issue was that they were on a planet that had an atmosphere slowly poisoning the paladins, meanwhile they had no armor or technology- in other words no way to contact each other.

On top of being in uncommon terrain, if some of the paladins didn’t make it to the rendezvous point, then it’d be assumed they passed out from lack of oxygen.

So yeah, Pidge was pretty scared.

If it wasn’t already heard to breathe, it was now. A hand was tightly wrapped around her throat, and her weak attempts to pull it away from her did nothing as she slipped into darkness. 

……………….

Blink.

She opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. There was warmth behind her, meanwhile her hands were tied above her head and her body hung from the ceiling. 

She glanced over her shoulder, noting how Hunk was in the same predicament- only he was able to reach the ground.

“Hunk,” she spoke, kicking into him with a grunt. “Wake up,” she added.

He stirred, mumbling in confusion before reality sunk in for him. He whipped his head around, the rapid motion jostling their restraints and sending Pidge swinging to the right.

“Pidge, are you okay?” He asked. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just woke up- are you okay?” She responded, attempting to slip out of the ropes.

“Yup,” he sighed. “Last thing I saw was one of the bounty hunters with his hand around your neck, Pidge- I thought you were _dead_.

“Beat him once, I’ll do it again,” she hummed, slumping as her hands failed to get herself out of the restraints.

“That’s the thing, Pidge… _when_ did you fight this guy? _Why_ is he so fixed on you?” The yellow paladin asked, and she groaned.

“Remember when I went on that solo mission to find Matt?” She hummed.

He tilted his head and grunted in confirmation.

“The idiot had a fucking bounty on his head- the one thing our Nonna always told us- ‘don’t lie, cheat, or steal- but if you do anything else, don’t get caught’- and he went and got caught,” she exhaled sharply. 

“And he was there to collect his bounty,” Hunk finished, drawing out a nod from the small girl. 

The door slid open, and both of the paladins strained their necks to look at whoever entered the room.

The reptile and an Olkari entered the room, the latter holding a mess of rope and metal. 

“Green paladin,” the reptile growled, drawing a finger down Pidge’s cheek. She hissed, kicking towards him with her legs. His tail wrapped around her lower limbs, stopping her efforts at harming him.

“What do you want,” she angrily spouted, writhing against his hold. She was vaguely aware of Hunk yelling beside her, but she was too focused on watching his hand reach for his hip.

A second later he pulled out his whip, and with a press of a button it stiffened into a staff.

“I want my revenge,” he spat, thrusting the end of the staff into her ribs and _electrocuted_. Pidge screamed, her head slumping as the sensation ended.

He nodded towards the Olkari, who approached and began removing the rope that was wound around her wrists. 

The staff was driven into her knees with aggression, both Hunk and her screaming at the sickening crack that followed. 

Her world erupted into pain as she fell to her feet, the only thing keeping her from falling to the ground being the Olkari’s hold as he tied cuffs around her ankles and wrists, held together by a mangly rope. 

“Kneel to me, and address me as your superior,” he demanded. 

“Like _hell_ I’d ever kneel to _you_ ,” she growled in response. He swung the staff again, eliciting a strangled scream from her as her knees _crunched_. 

“This is your last chance to do so willingly. I _will_ get what I want, paladin,” he hummed, voice seething with anger. 

“No,” Pidge spoke, refusing to follow. “I’ll never kneel to someone like you,” 

He nodded towards the Olkari, who pulled on the end of the rope. All four of the cuffs jerked together, causing Pidge to fall to her knees with a pained shriek. 

“Pidge!” Hunk yelled, pulling against the restraints. “Let her go!” He exclaimed. 

The bounty hunter was laughing at her pain, watching with glee as beads of sweat dripped down her face, the stress evident by how red her cheeks were becoming. 

She was holding back another shriek when the Olkari swiftly sliced through Hunk’s bindings, sending him falling into the smaller girl. 

She _howled_ at the sudden spike of pure agony, the reptilian simply smiling. He squatted to the ground, picking up Pidge’s chin. 

“I always get what I want, paladin,” he sneered. “And I have you on your knees, pain evident in your eyes and helpless screams,” 

__No_._


End file.
